


Hearts Connected

by tlcoopi7



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, bennoda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcoopi7/pseuds/tlcoopi7
Summary: Mike Shinoda and his friends Brad, Rob, Joe, and Dave decided to participate in an open mic night at a local coffee shop. Mike felt the songs the group decided to sing at the open mic needed another singer and Rob suggested his coworker might be interested. When Mike first meets Rob's coworker Chester, he and Chester formed an instant bond. They thought their bond was just friendship, but according to their bandmates, it was more than just friendship.The story is in Mike's POV.The story starts in September 2020 with all six Linkin Park members being 14 years old and Jason being 13 years old. Elisa, Mark Fiore, Heidi and Linsey are also 14. Karen and Anna will be mentioned, but they may not actually be in the story. Elka, Samatha, and Talinda do not exist in this story.
Relationships: Chester Bennington/Mike Shinoda
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bennoda





	1. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Linkin Park fanfic and until a few days ago, I was not aware that there is Linkin Park fan fiction out there at all.
> 
> This story will be a part of a series that will go from Chester's and Mike's first meeting to where they are reunited in the afterlife. Yes, the band will exist in this story, just I will change the early history to fit the storyline more.
> 
> The story will be in Mike's POV

Ever since junior high school, I struggled with accepting a part of myself that I kept buried because I was afraid of being rejected. I dated girls, mostly because it was expected, not because I was attracted to them.

In fact, I did not even have an emotional connection to them at all. I only dated them because I was afraid my parents would reject me if they found out I was not attracted to women at all.

_DING_

I got out of my thoughts and look at my iPhone and saw a group text from Joe. Joe Hahn, Brad Delson, Dave Farrell, and Rob Bourdon were my childhood friends since kindergarten.

All five of us grew up on the same small street in suburban Los Angeles: Lincoln Park Drive. The street name was the namesake of their band Linkin Park. It was Brad's idea to change the spelling from Lincoln Park to Linkin Park in order for us to be able to afford our own website.

_TayCafé is having an open mic night three weeks from Friday at 7:00 p.m. Want to make it as the debut of Linkin Park?-Hahn_

_Yes-Bourdie_

_I'm in-Delson_

_Sounds good to me-Phx_

_Ok, sounds good. We need to practice beforehand. How about my place tomorrow at 5:00?-Noda_

All four guys sent the thumbs up before I put away my phone.

***********

_The following day_

"The open mic's rules are we are allowed to play three songs," Joe said. "I suggest we start with _Papercut_ , then we go into _One Step Closer_ , and end with _In the End_."

"Those songs are duet songs," I replied. "We need another singer for those songs and how are we going to find another singer before then?"

"We could ask Wakefield if he wants to join us," Brad said.

"Remember, we stopped hanging out with him back in junior high because he called you a kike and both me and Mike faggots?" Rob asked. "It is a hell no for Wakefield to join Linkin Park."

"Yeah, I remember, Rob," Brad replied.

"Besides, he couldn't even sing shit, especially with him sounding like a strangled cat," Rob continued. "I could ask my coworker Chester if he would be interested. He just moved here from Arizona. You guys should hear him sing _Sweet Child of Mine_ , he puts Axl Rose into shame."

"I trust you, Rob," I said.

"Let me text him first and see if he can come over," Rob replied as he pulls out his phone.

_My friends and I are going to participate in the open mic night in three weeks. We feel we need another singer. U interested?_

_I'm in. What's the address?_

_2435 Lincoln Park Drive._

_I'll be there in about 10 mins. Chaz out._

"He said he will be here in about 10 minutes," Rob said before putting away his phone.

"Let's start practicing before Chester gets here," Brad says. "First up, 'Papercut.'"

The guys started playing the intro while I waited for my cue to start singing.

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head_

_Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face that watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is here in me  
Right underneath my skin_

With my eyes closed, I started singing the chorus.

_It's like I'm paranoid, looking over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

I heard another voice singing along with me.

"What the hell is that, Delson?" I asked as I cut the song short. "If I knew you could sing, I would have you sing the chorus with me."

"It wasn't me that was singing, it was this dude that just pick up the spare mic and started singing along with you as if he has known you forever," Brad replied.

"It was like as if he knew the songs already," Dave added. "Not to mention the instant connection that you both have while singing together."

I look at the dude in glasses with his spiky bleach blonde hair, gages, and those soft and kissable lips. That tight black shirt and those tight black jeans, man those look good on him.

"It was like as if he knew the songs already," Dave added. "Not to mention the instant connection that you both have while singing together."

"Like a soulmate connection?" I asked.

_What the hell, Mike, I just met the dude and already talking about a soulmate connection? You're here to find a lead singer, not to find your first boyfriend._

"Pretty much, Shinoda," Dave said. "I had that connection when I first met Linsay."

"I felt it too when I first met Elisa," Brad added.

"I don't know, guys," I said. "I haven't come to terms with my sexuality yet."

"What like you're gay or something?" Dave asked. "If you are gay or something, we don't have a problem with it. Rob's gay and we don't have an issue, so what's the holdup?"

"It's my parents," I said. "To them, I should marry a nice girl and start settling down with her. Every single girl I dated; I did not feel that connection with them at all. My recent ex Anna noticed it and broke up with me. I was relieved about it, but I am afraid that they would not accept me as being gay."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I need to introduce Chester," Rob said. "Chester, the one at the DJ setup is Joe Hahn, the guitarist is Brad Delson, our bassist is Dave Farrell, and the one who you sang a duet with is right now our emcee/singer Mike Shinoda. Guys, this is my coworker from Burger King Chester Bennington."

"You guys can call me Chaz if you want," Chester reply. "Mike, sorry for joining in like that. It was like I felt this pull that wants me to sing along with you."

"Well, our song is pretty catchy," I replied. "You want to become our lead singer?"

"OK," Chester replied. "So, we continue from where we left off or start from the beginning?"

"Well, let's start from the beginning," I said as he pulled out a piece of paper with the lyrics on it. "Ok, this song 'Papercut,' I sing the parts highlighted in blue, you sing the parts highlighted in orange, and we both sing the parts highlighted in yellow. The other two songs, 'One Step Closer' and 'In the End,' we will touch them on them tomorrow."

"Or you can come to my house and we will work on them tonight," Chester whispered in my ears, which cause me shivers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: Papercut-Linkin Park


	2. Coming out of the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike decided it is time to come out of the closet.

Ever since the first band practice with Chester, I could not get Chester out of my mind. In fact, outside of school, band practice, and our respective part-time jobs, mine at the local art supply store and Chester at Burger King, we had spent nearly every waking moment together.

_***************_

_Flashback_

_"A little bit about me," Chester started as we sat on his bed together. "I am a freshman honors student at Reagan High School. My family moved here two weeks ago from Phoenix due to bullying for being gay. My parents thought it would be better for me to spend the rest of my high school years in a more accepting environment."_

_"My friends and I are also freshmen at Reagan," I said. "There is an LGBT-straight alliance group on campus. Rob is the student council rep for the organization. The rest of us joined to show our support for Rob. Joe, Brad, and Dave are part of the straight ally committee. As for me, I am still trying to figure out my feelings."_

_"What, like you're gay or something else?" Chester asked._

_"Well, my feelings," I said. "I dated girls before, but I don't feel any attraction towards them. Even my ex-girlfriend Anna knew that something was up and broke up with me. To tell the truth, I don't know how to tell anyone that I am gay, especially my parents. I just don't want to disappoint them."_

_"Well, you have to tell them eventually," Chester replied._  
  
***************

Since the talk with Chester two weeks ago, I decided to come clean with my parents and my younger brother Jason about my sexuality. I decided to tell the family the news together during dinner.

"So, Mike, how's band practice?" Dad asked. "Ready for the open mic?"

"Band practice is good, Dad," I replied. "We found a lead singer."

I squirmed into my seat, afraid to tell my parents and my brother that I am gay.

Mom looked at Dad and then at me. "Mike's what's wrong? Something happened at school?"

"School is fine, Mom, it's just I don't know how to say it," I said.

"Oh, come on, Mikey," Jason said. "Just tell Mom and Dad that you're crushing on that new lead singer of your garage band."

"I do not have a crush on Chester, Jason," I said. "We just mesh well with our music."

"Yeah right, Mikey. If he's not over here, you're over at his place. Just admit that you're in love with him," Jason said.

"I am not in love with Chester, Jason. How can I be in love with someone that I only met two weeks ago?"

"Well, let's face it, Mikey, love has a weird way of working," Jason said. "You should see how dumbstruck Brad and Dave are when they are around their girlfriends."

"You're a serial dater, Jason, what makes you a love expert?"

"Boys, knock it off," Mom said. "Jason, you should not out your brother like that. He will tell us when he is ready, not when you want to spill the beans."

"What's wrong with being gay, Mike," Dad asked. "Your friend Rob is gay, and we have no problems with you hanging out with him."

"I was afraid to disappoint you, Mom and Dad," I replied.

"No, you will never disappoint us, Mike," Dad said. "All we want from you is to find the right person for you, even if it means we will get Chester as a future son-in-law instead of a daughter-in-law."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad."

*******************

After dinner, I decided to send a text to Chester.

_I told my parents that I am gay. Rather my pesky little brother told them. He told me that I am in love with you. -Noda_

_How is that possible? We only met two weeks ago. So, how did your parents react? -Chaz_

_Turns out they were ok with me being gay. -Noda_

I noticed another text, but it was not from Chester, but rather from Brad. I didn't realize that I sent a group text.

_Finally, Shinoda. Now, it is time for you to admit your love for Chazzy -Delson_

I decided to send a private text to Brad.

_Delson, what the hell? How did you read my text for Chester? And I am not in love with him-Noda._

_Looks like you sent a group text to all five of us. -Delson_

I looked at his phone and realized that he sent the text to the guys, not to Chester as I intended. I looked at my texts from the guys, all congratulating me of my news.

_Way to go, Noda. Now it's time to confess your feelings for Chazzy-Phx_

_Congrats. You're so in love with Chazzy-Brourdie_

_Finally, Noda. Now it's time to get your head out of your ass about Chazzy-Hahn_

_Guys, I was planning on telling you tomorrow before school about my parents' reaction. And for the record, I am NOT in love with Chaz. -Noda_

_Well, it's too late, Noda, and quit being in denial about your feelings about Chaz. We all know you're in love with him. Maybe you can tell your story during tomorrow's meeting-Delson._

_Just because I told my parents and you guys that I am gay, it does not mean I am ready to tell the whole school. – Noda._

_Come on, Noda, we all know you're gay before you got your head out of your ass about it. Now it's time to get your head out of your ass about your feelings for Chaz. – Bourdie._

_I got algebra homework to finish. TTYL. -Noda._

I turned off my phone and started on my algebra homework.

**********************

Following Brad's advice, I decided to share his story with the LGBT-straight alliance group after school the following day.

"Well, since junior high, I been struggling with my feelings about being gay," I began. "More specifically, how I was going to tell my parents that I am gay. Yesterday during dinner, my brother outed me, and our mom told my brother that it should be my news to tell them when I am ready, not when he wants to spill the beans."

"Yes, Mike, your brother does not have the right to out you like that," Mr. Josephson said. "Your parents were correct; you tell them when you are ready. Based on your parents' reaction, I am guessing they are accepting about your news."

"Yeah, they accepted my news," I said. "They told me they knew about my friend being gay and they have no problems with him being gay. Not only that, but my brother also told my parents that I am in love with a new friend of mine that I met two weeks ago. I texted my new friend the news and I accidentally sent a group text to my other friends. Of course, my friends were excited that I finally got my head out of my ass and finally admit that I am gay."

"Having supportive family and friends is particularly important when coming out of the closet," Mr. Josephson said. "My parents were not supportive when I told them I was gay when I was in college. In fact, they told me not to contact them ever again. I could not invite them to my wedding when I married my husband. So glad that you told your story, Mike."

Mr. Josephson then called the meeting to a close. 


	3. Boyfriends at last

What's up, Heidi," I said as I walked in the art supply store. Heidi served as the manager of Piazz Art Supplies that her parents owned. Heidi and her family have been living next door to my family for a long time.

"Nothing much, Mike," Heidi said. "How's the band coming along?"

"Good, Heidi," I replied. "We are going to debut at the open mic night on Friday."

Heidi was an attractive girl, in a more of a girl next door way. I thought she would be perfect for Joe, who hasn't been the same since he caught his ex-girlfriend Karen cheating on him back in seventh grade.

The worse part of it was Karen cheated on him with my brother. How in the hell a sixth-grade boy got the attention of a seventh-grader? And yet, he teased me about my dating life. The girls broke up with me because they sensed I wasn't into them, or more specifically I wasn't into women period.

Enough about my man whore little brother, it's time to get to work.

"Excuse me, where are the acrylics?" I heard a voice as I was stocking the paint canvases on the shelves.

"They are over on the back wall," I said before I realize who the voice belonged to.

"Chester, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to get some acrylics for a landscape I am working on," Chester replied. "California has a totally different landscape than Arizona and I like to capture it in my paintings."

"The mountains are beautiful," I said. _Just that they are not as beautiful as you are. What the hell, Shinoda? You're here to work, not fantasize about Chester._ "Maybe you can paint them someday. I am planning on getting some photos there on Saturday, maybe we go there together."

"I'll like that, Mikey," Chester replied.

_What is wrong with me? I can't even get him out of my mind ever since he joined the band._

"Mike, I need to talk to you," Heidi said.

"Chazzy, Heidi needs to talk to me something about work," I said. "Take your time finding the acrylics."

"Ok, Mikey," Chester said.

I reluctantly left Chester and head to Heidi's office.

***************

"Mike, what the hell is that?" Heidi said while Chester was still looking at the acrylics.

"Helping a customer out," I replied. "He wanted some acrylics for a landscape painting."

"That's not 'helping a customer out,' Mike," Heidi said. "You were flirting with him and the way you two are looking at each other, it's like you two are soulmates or something."

"I'm only 14 years old, how in the hell I can meeting my soulmate now?" I asked.

"Mike, it's very common for someone to meet their soulmate in high school," Heidi replied. "My parents met in high school and they are still happily married. In fact, they met freshman year and dated all through high school and college before getting married. So, what's the holdup?"

"I only met Chester just three weeks ago," I replied. "Many people take months to years before falling in love, not mere weeks. And he just moved here from Arizona, what if he wants to date other people?"

"Look, Mike, I have Chester in my honors classes with Brad and Dave, other than answering a question, he hardly talked to anyone except to Brad, Dave, and me," Heidi said. "When he talks with us, all he talks about is you."

"Well, he's a new kid from a different state," replied. "It takes time to develop friendships and relationships."

"No, that is not it, Mike," Heidi continued. "You became friends with Brad, Dave, Joe, and Rob on the first day of kindergarten. You five were pretty much inseparable back then and still are today. You five are like brothers from another mother, but with you and Chester, it is not the 'brother from another mother' bond that you have with the other guys, but rather the soulmate bond. Face it, Mike, you're in love with Chester."

"You're in love with me, Mikey?" I heard a voice from the doorway. I look towards the doorway and find Chester standing there.

"You overheard the conservation?" I asked.

"All of it, Mikey," Chester said. "Heidi is right, ever since I saw you singing _Papercut_ in your garage after Rob invited me over, I felt an instant connection to you. And yet, I kept denying my feelings because I was new in the area and logic dictates that I should build our friendship before I ask you to officially be my boyfriend."

I decided to head closer to Chester and wrap him in my arms.

"I felt that same connection too," I said. "I was trying to use logic to deny my feelings for you, Chazzy. Everyone from Heidi, the guys, even Jason, picked up how we felt about each other, and yet I kept denying feelings for you. Wait, you said that you wanted to ask me out?"

"Of course, Mikey," Chester said. "I love you, Mikey. You're my soulmate."

Those soft and kissable lips and oh my gosh, that smile. I cupped my hands around his face and brought his lips close to mine. Slowly, our tongues became entangled with each other. I never felt like this before, being on cloud nine and in love with my soulmate.

I broke apart from the kiss.

"Chazzy, I love you too, and you're my soulmate too."

"So, it means that you're officially my boyfriend?"

"Of course, Chazzy," I replied.

_DING_

"Got a text from Delson," I said. I look at my phone and saw the text from Brad.

"I got one too," Chester said.

_You two finally together? The guys are waiting. Delson._

_What the hell, Delson? You ruined the most romantic moment of my life. Noda_

_Romantic moment with Chazzy, Mikey? (kissy face emoji). Delson_

I roll my eyes as I read the text from Delson. Sometimes he is worse than my brother. Hell, I remember Jason teasing him when he and Elisa first started dating back in sixth grade.

"Delson wants to know if we are officially together," I told Chester as I show him the texts from him.

"He asked me the same thing and I told him that we are officially boyfriends," Chester said as he smiled at me.

More dings and more texts.

_Finally, Noda. No more being in denial about Chazzy – Bourdie_

_You two are perfect for each other - Phx_

_I knew it, big bro. Mom and Dad are going to love their future SIL-Jay_

_Don't you two get all mushy at the open mic night on Friday. – Hahn_

_Jay said you and Chester are officially together. You should invite him over to Sunday dinner – Mom_

"My mom wants to know if you want to come to my house for Sunday dinner?" I asked Chester as I put my phone away.

"That's sounds good, Mikey," Chester replied. "My mom wants to know if you want to come to dinner on Saturday."

"Well, I have finally solved first love drama, so I will see you guys on Friday at TayCafé," Heidi said as she left the office.

"Ok, see you then, Heidi," I said. "Ready to head out?"

"Yeah, I am ready."

I grabbed Chester's hand and we headed out of the art store together.


	4. Open Mic Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Offensive language

It's the night. The debut of Linkin Park. It's showtime.

"Hey, Noda," I heard Mark Fiore said as I walked in TayCafé, holding company Chester's hand. "I got the video equipment set up and the set is ready to be live stream tonight. Jay is going to help me out with the photographs."

Fiore was our friend who we met in junior high. He was the one that filmed our videos and put them up on social media. Dave wanted him to become our lead singer, but he thought that his talents were better served behind the scenes with videos and social media. Like Rob, he also worked at Burger King with Chester and he heard my Chazzy sing before I even got to hear him sing.

"Thanks, Fiore, " I said. "Tell Jay that he's better not mess anything up."

"You lovebirds better not get lost into each other's eyes," I heard Jason said before Chester and I find our seats.

I rolled my eyes while Chester giggled.

"What?" Chester asked.

"My baby brother is just as bad as the guys, always teasing us, especially Brad and Dave," I replied. "Hopefully, Elisa and Linsey will show up and we get to tease them for being all lovey-dovey with them."

"That will be nice, " Chester replied.  
  
**********************

 _Pour some sugar on me_ _  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon, fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
I can't get enough_

"That singing sounds horrible," Chester said as we watched Wakefield and his minions butcher up a classic song. "And the terrible guitar playing, I bet Steve Clark must be rolling in his grave."

"His singing was not the only reason why we didn't want him hanging out with us anymore," I said. "Back in seventh grade, he changed when he started beating on Brad for being Jewish and called both me and Rob faggots."  
  
*************

_Flashback (the guys are in seventh grade)_

_"So, Rob, skating park after school?" I asked as I opened my locker next to Rob's locker._

_"Yeah, the rest of the guys will be there too," Rob replied. "Hahn wanted to test out his new skateboard. See you in math, bro."_

_"Well, well, well it's the two faggots of Faggot Park," I heard Wakefield's voice behind me while his two minions grabbed me._

_How in the hell do they know about our band? We haven't even started playing yet._

_"What do you want, Wakefield?" Rob asked as he pulled Wakefield's minions away from me and tried to protect me from Wakefield and his minions. Before he had me go behind him, Rob gave me the American Sign Language letters L and P to text Brad, Dave, and Joe._

_Code LP. Lockers 140 and 141-I text to Brad, Dave, and Joe._

_"Protecting your little boyfriend, Bourdon?" Wakefield asked. "We know that you're a faggot and your little boyfriend is too scared to even admit that he is one too."_

_*************_

"What, he called both you and Rob that term?" Chester asked. "My parents thought California would be more accepting towards gay teens."

"Well, you get bigots pretty much everywhere," I replied.

_*************_

_Same flashback_

_"Hey, Wakefield, can't pick on someone on your own so you have to get your minions to do your dirty work for you?" Dave asked with Joe and Brad next to him._

_"Did your daddy tell you not to hang out with faggots, Farrell, being a preacher's kid and all that?" Wakefield said._

_Bam_

_"Remember when you called Brad a kike two weeks ago?" Dave asked as he, Brad, and Joe started beating up on Wakefield. "Just remember, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us."_

_***********_

"During dinner that night, I told my parents that Rob was being bullied and that Dave, Joe, and Brad beat Wakefield while I told the story to the principal," I said. "I could not tell them that I was being bullied as well that day. Thankfully, Brad, Joe, and Dave were not suspended for fighting, but Wakefield was expelled for the rest of the school year."

"I had a similar experience, I just didn't have five brothers from another mother to help defend me," Chester said. "So, what's Code LP?"

"I need to tell you in private," I said. "Let's go to the restroom."

"OK, " Chester replied.

*************

Both Chester and I buried the single-stalled restroom, and I locked the door.

"CODE LP is when we sent a group text when one of us in trouble with our location and we go to whoever needs help," I said. "When there are two or more in the same situation, one of us will use the American Sign Language signs for L and P for us to send the others the group text."

"So, CODE LP is for an emergency meeting?" Chester asked. "So, what's the code for when just want to hang out?"  
  
"LP MEETING, " I replied.  
  
"We recently added Fiore and Jay to CODE LP and LP MEETING. When we need advice from a parent, not necessarily ours, we send our parents the LP PARENT code, and whoever is available at that time, we go to that parent for advice and encouragement."

"Is there the LP love code?" Chester asked.

"Yep, both Brad and Dave came up with it, " I replied. "It is LP heart emoji. The love teasing code is LP kissy face emoji."

_KNOCK KNOCK_

I unlocked the door and saw my brother in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds, it's showtime, " Jason said. "Due to time constraints, you guys could only perform one song."  
  
" _Papercut_ ," Chester and I said at the same time.  
  
*************

"Hey, we're Linkin Park, " I said. "We are going to perform our song _Papercut_."

The guys started playing their instruments while I waited for my part to start.

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Somethin' in here's not right today   
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
_

_I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head _

_Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall_

_(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is here in me  
Right underneath my skin  
_  
Chester joined me in the chorus, his eyes not straying away from mine.

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
_

_I don't know what  
set me off first But  
I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can  
_

_But everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes  
when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
_

_(And watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watchin' you too  
Right inside your skin  
_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_The face inside is right  
beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
_

_The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down I feel the light betray me  
_

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath the skin_

_It's like I'm paranoid  
lookin' over my back It's like  
a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within   
_ _It's like i can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

_************_

Throughout the song, Chester and I stare at each other's eyes, as if we were the only two people in the world. We were still lost in each other's eyes and about to kiss when my brother spoke.  
  
"Earth to Bennoda, earth to Bennoda, " Jason said. "Show's over, lovebirds."  
  
************

"Well, other than Mike and Chester in Bennodaland, the show went great," Fiore said as we had our post-show band meeting.

"Bennodaland?" Chester and I asked at the same time while still holding hands.

"Come on, you two were focused on each other," Joe said.

"Joe, they're in love," Elisa said. "Brad and I do the same thing."

"Linsey and I do the same thing, Joe, " Dave said. "Once you find the one, your time together will be as if the whole world disappears. It's just you and your soulmate."

"You were staring at Heidi, Joe, " Linsey said.

"I wasn't performing, Linsey, " Joe defended. "They were singing _Papercut_ as if they were singing a love song to each other."

"What the hell, Joe?" I asked. "Are you still pissed that Karen cheated on you with my brother? I'm sorry, but every time I am with Chester, it is that we are one soul into two bodies. If we were 18 instead of 14, I would ask him to marry me and become my husband."

Nine pairs of eyes look at me when I said my confession.

"What did you just say, Noda?" Joe asked.

"I said that I wish that we were 18 so I can ask Chester to marry me," I replied. "Ever since the first band practice with all six of us, Chester and I had that connection that we needed to be together. With us being 14, it is kind of hard to be together when classes and our part-time jobs separate us. Hell, our lockers are not even in the same hallway. The only times we see each other at school are lunch, art, and gym."

"Joe, when I first met Linsay back in the fourth grade, I wanted to spend every possible moment with her," Dave said. "Hell, when I asked Mike if he would design her promise ring for me, I also wish it was her engagement ring instead."

"The one with your birthstones in two connected hearts, Dave?" Brad asked.

"Yep, that's the one, Brad," Dave said. "When I gave it to her, we made a promise to be faithful to one another. I know that I cannot ask her to be my wife right now, but I knew that when the right time comes, I will ask her to become my wife."

"I made the same promise to Elisa," Brad said. "I knew back in kindergarten that Elisa is the one for me. Joe, when you meet the right girl, you wouldn't be thinking about Karen at all."

"I know guys," Joe said. "I am still trying to get over the fact that I caught her cheating on me with Jason instead of allowing myself to realize that I need to get over Karen and start focusing more on building a relationship with Heidi."

I saw Heidi approach us.

"Hey, guys," Heidi said as she sat next to Joe. "Other than Mike and Chester in Bennodaland, it was a great show."

"We were not into 'Bennodaland,' Heidi," Chester said. "We were in the zone."

"Zoning into each other's eyes," Fiore joked. "You two are just as bad as Dave and Linsey at church camp during the summer. Some of the stuff they did, you can't unsee that shit."

It was hard to imagine Dave and Linsey making out, especially at church camp. Hell, I haven't even made out with Chester yet, just some kisses here and there.

I heard the coffeeshop's front entrance open and whispers. I looked at my phone and realized the time.

"Jason, Mom, and Dad are here," I said. "Guys, Chester, Jason, and I got to leave now, see you all at school tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics: Papercut-Linkin Park; Pour Some Sugar on Me-Def Leppard


End file.
